Management of memory in computing systems, such as in-memory database systems, can be difficult. For example, if free memory is low, a process may have to wait until additional memory can be allocated before processing can continue. This can cause performance bottlenecks within the system.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to memory management within computing environments, such as database environments.